In some wireless communication systems, a user equipment (UE) wirelessly communicates with a Transmission and Receive Point (TRP), for example a base station to send data to the UE and/or receive data from the UE. A wireless communication from a UE to a base station is referred to as an uplink communication. A wireless communication from a base station to a UE is referred to as a downlink communication.
Resources are required to perform uplink and downlink communications. For example, a UE may wirelessly transmit data to a base station in an uplink transmission at a particular frequency and/or during a particular slot in time. The frequency and time slot used are examples of resources.
In some wireless communication systems, if a UE wants to transmit data to a base station, the UE requests uplink resources from the base station. The base station grants the uplink resources, and then the UE sends the uplink transmission using the granted uplink resources. An example of uplink resources that may be granted by the base station is a set of time-frequency locations in an uplink orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) frame, this transmission mode is called grant based transmission.
The base station is aware of the identity of the UE sending the uplink transmission using the granted uplink resources, because the base station specifically granted those uplink resources to that UE. However, there may be schemes in which the base station does not know which UE, if any, is going to send an uplink transmission using certain uplink resources. An example is a grant-free uplink transmission scheme in which UEs may send uplink transmissions using certain uplink resources shared by the UEs, without specifically requesting use of the resources and without specifically being granted the resources by the base station. The base station will therefore not know which UE, if any, is going to send a grant-free uplink transmission using the resources.
In some cases, when a particular UE sends a grant-free uplink transmission, the base station may not be able to decode the data in the uplink transmission.